<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Equals by KazimaKuwabara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007529">As Equals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara'>KazimaKuwabara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Nakama, Not Beta Read, will edit again I swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro thinks Sanji is full of shit. There's no way Usopp thinks he doesn't care about him. Zoro's going to have to talk to Usopp about that... after he fights him first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro &amp; Usopp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Equals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorterHawk/gifts">PorterHawk</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PorterHawk suggested the plot of Zoro and Usopp sparring, but I decided to add a lil' more to the idea.</p><p>Story is Post time skip!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zoro and Sanji are quiet in the hut they've taken refuge in.</p><p>Zoro is wrapping up one of his many wounds, focussing mainly on the one on his shoulder. His arm feels a little weak from the blood loss, and he can't have that. They're all still fighting. Sanji is on his last cigarette, face full of confusion and bitterness. There's a cut on his cheek that's crusted over with mud and blood, and that's probably the wound he's thinking about the most. Sanki peaks out the window, trying to count the enemies outside, and trying not to look who is standing alongside their enemy's Captain.</p><p>Usopp, quietly stands outside, his Kabuto trained on their door, the words he said just a moment ago, still echoing in Sanji's and Zoro's heads.</p><p>"I'm leaving the crew... this time for good. Tell Luffy good-bye, but I found something better."</p><p>His words had been punctuated by the fact he fired at both Zoro and Sanji. His ammo grazed Sanji cheek, cutting his face, while the other small led ball hit Zoro in the gut. It had stung, but not pierced. But the fact that Usopp had fired the attack... well it had them both quiet and thinking.</p><p>Zoro finishes with his wound, and Sanji puts out the remains of his cigarette at the same time.</p><p>Simultaneously, they both speak:</p><p>"Something's up. Usopp wouldn't leave with those jerks."</p><p>Sanji looks floored that Zoro echoed what he had been prepared to argue for.</p><p>At his stunned face, Zoro gives a disgruntled, "What?"</p><p>"...I thought..." Sanji's face is a whirl of confusion, "I thought you'd say for us to abandon him... or fight him."</p><p>Zoro makes a face and stands up quickly, "What the <em>hell</em> do you mean by that?!"</p><p>Sanji glares at Zoro, "Oh, please! You were all too ready to fucking leave him after Enies Lobby!"</p><p>Zoro has a wad of Sanji's shirt in his hand, and their foreheads are touching in a matter of seconds. His jaw is clenched so tight it hurts, but Zoro's hackles are raised, and his throat hurts as he snarls in Sanji's space, "What are you talking about!?"</p><p>"You never wanted Usopp back on the crew!" Sanji spits back, his face full of rage.</p><p>Anger, Zoro is used to, but<em> this</em> is different. This is a festering boil, and Sanji's words are full of spite, old wounds, and a bitter memory. He is a shaken bottle that's popped and is still exploding. Sanji's been thinking about this, <em>a long time</em>.</p><p>"Who says?" Zoro demands. If he's going to be accused of something this stupid, he needs to know who started it.</p><p>"You did!" Sanji snarls.</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"You were ready to wash your hands of Usopp!"</p><p>"Bullshit!" Zoro roars throwing Sanji up against the wall, trapping him there with the knuckles of his hand, "Usopp is my Nakama-"</p><p>Sanji laughs once at Zoro, and Zoro draws on him. Wado is at Sanji's throat, and Zoro hisses, "Watch yourself, cook! Usopp is my crewmate; my Nakama, same as any one of us!"</p><p>Sanji glares back, "...You could have fooled me. Could have fooled a lot of us."</p><p>The silence is heavy.</p><p>Zoro returns Wado to its sheath and hisses, "That you would doubt how I feel about our crewmate... fuck you! I've heard a lot of stupid things from you, but this-"</p><p>"Why didn't you demand an apology from me?" Sanji spits, righting himself. He sounds less mad but heavily conflicted.</p><p>Zoro raises his brows at him, and Sanji flaps his hands just the same, "I left! I tried to leave! You didn't make me grovel so that I could come back!"</p><p>Zoro purses his lips, and shakes his head, "You left, with the intention to come back. You told Nami and the others, you were going to come back, and then you went and got caught up in a bunch of bullshit. You were trapped and cornered. You were willing to make yourself miserable in order to protect Luffy and the rest of the crew. I understood what you thought you were doing, even if it was stupid."</p><p>Sanji looks startled to hear Zoro sound so reasonable.</p><p>Zoro points a finger at Sanji, "But Usopp... he <em>demanded</em> to leave. He said he was done. And he fought Luffy-and he <em>meant</em> all of it. That wasn't done for anybody's benefit, but his own. He wasn't protecting anyone there when he left the crew, wasn't lying to keep someone safe. He was mad, and he let that anger rule him."</p><p>"He was fucking hurt!" Sanji burst in Usopp's defense, "His pride! His body! He was half fucking dead, and Luffy dropped that bomb on him about Merry-"</p><p>"Usopp was hurting long before Franky and those guys got to him! Long before the money was stolen! Long before Merry became unfixable!" Zoro snarls back, "His doubt got to him, and he lost all his reason and confidence. In himself and the crew! You can't ask to leave the crew and pick a fight with the Captain and get off scot-free! You have to be a man and own up to your mistakes. If he couldn't do that, I would have lost all respect for him. But he did it. Usopp took responsibility. I'm proud of that kid, and I respect him. Coddling and cooing over him isn't going to do anything for his confidence; isn't going to help him grow!"</p><p>Sanji doesn't seem so angry anymore. Awkwardly, his hands go in his pockets, and he mutters,  "...What's the difference between then, and now?"</p><p>Zoro points at the shut door, where Usopp stands yards back with the enemy's crew, "The difference now, is there's no fucking anger or conviction in Usopp's voice. We've heard him tell stories for years, and I'm pretty good at sussin' out when he's making shit up. And that load of bull about leaving the crew... didn't sound real to me."</p><p>Sanji nods and looks back at the window. His eyes dance as he chews over all that Zoro has said.</p><p>That Captain, who isn't Luffy, has his arm comfortably around Usopp's shoulders. Usopp still has Kabuto trained on the door, his arm steady, and expression grim.</p><p>"...Does everyone think I didn't want Usopp to come back?" Zoro asks hotly.</p><p>"Zoro-"</p><p>"You put it out there! Answer the fucking question, cook," Zoro growls.</p><p>Sanji sighs. He has some regrets now, but it's all in the open. He shrugs a shoulder, "I wondered... Nami too. Robin as well."</p><p>"And Usopp?" Zoro asks voice even, "Does Usopp think I don't want him around?"</p><p>"He did before Sabaody," Sanji answers grimly, "I don't know now."</p><p>Zoro swears. He joins Sanji by the window and peaks out. Behind the pirates and Usopp is an abandoned village, with more huts like the one Zoro and Sanji are hiding in.</p><p>"Go out back, and scope out that village. They're hiding something... Maybe they got a gun trained on Usopp. Maybe it's something worse. I'll go out there and face Usopp. It's what that Pirate Captain wants to see. Usopp fight one of us."</p><p>"If you go out there alone, that Captain might have his men shoot you!" Sanji argues.</p><p>"No, he won't," Zoro says confidently, "This asshole wants Usopp to fight his friends. I'm going to give it to him... and rescue Usopp, and knock them all in the stupid mugs!"</p><p>There's a beat of silence.</p><p>"Zoro... What I said... I'm sorry," Sanji begins and Zoro holds up a hand.</p><p>"We can talk more later... but apparently I need to talk to Usopp first," Zoro grumbles, and then glares at Sanji, "Though, honestly, I think Usopp understood what I meant. I don't think he's not worthy of this crew or whatever, but if you're going to act like he did, you're going to take responsibility for it and apologize."</p><p>"Did he really need to be taught that lesson so roughly?" Sanji asks, his eyes emotional and borrowing into Zoro's.</p><p>Zoro frowns, and then shrugs, "...I don't know. I can't control what was going on in his head. Or Luffy's for that matter, but we were all there in the aftermath, and an apology was needed. He doubts. Less now than he used to... but those doubts can't make him lash out. He has to control himself-"</p><p>"He's not you!" Sanji says hotly, but not with any real aggression. He says it like a reminder.</p><p>Zoro's bubble of anger releases and he nods eventually to that, "We don't... Usopp and I don't think the same."</p><p>"No. No, you don't," Sanji agrees.</p><p>The silence hangs there for a moment, and Zoro points at the back door again, "You want me to accept your apology for that nonsense you spewed, go out the back and get to that village. Leave Usopp to me. I'm going to save our Nakama. My Nakama!" Zoro emphasizes it like a challenge and looks back at Sanji.</p><p>He's pleased to see it looks like Sanji won't doubt again.</p><p>Sanji slips out the back, and Zoro walks out the front, his swords drawn.</p><p>"Well, well, well... there's one," the nameless Captain says, squeezing Usopp's shoulder.</p><p>He pushes Usopp ahead, Usopp's arm still up and stiffly pointing at Zoro's chest now. His eyes are glowing red from his Haki and his eyes are unblinking.</p><p>"Go on... get rid of this pest. Your new family is watching now," The Captain says, obvious glee in his voice.</p><p>Usopp wets his lips, "Zoro... You and Sanji should just walk away. Go back to the others, get the hell off this island, get on the ship, and leave. I'm not going with you. I'm staying here."</p><p>Zoro rolls his head side to side, "The story you told where you drank up all the water in a small lake to overcome the pain from a spicy ramen challenge--is better."</p><p>Usopp almost smiles, and Zoro knows, even more, Usopp doesn't want to leave.</p><p>"I'm going to stop you here Zoro," Usopp says gravely taking a step forward. Louder he says, "No one interfere! I'm going to fight him!"</p><p>"By all means," The other Captain says, folding his arms with a laugh, "He's yours, Usopp. But take him out! If it looks like you're losin', me and the boys will step in. I can't have my new sniper getting hurt now. Gotta protect my new... Nakama." He snickers as he says the last word, and Zoro envisions himself chopping off his head.</p><p>Usopp looks even grimmer, and releases the band of Kabuto. Zoro cuts the seed Usopp fires with a swing of his blade.</p><p>It starts.</p><p>Zoro runs as soon as he swings his bade, and as he thought, the split pop green bursts into a tangle of vines. If he'd stood still after cutting the seed, he would have been ensnared. Usopp, is not going to play around. He's going to give it his all. Zoro is going to see how hard Usopp can give it, and be prepared to give twice as hard. He's always wanted to see what it would be like to have to battle all those plants.</p><p>The Captain and his men stand back, grinning as they watch. A few have guns out trained on Zoro.</p><p>Zoro wonders how many others have guns trained on Usopp. None that he can see wit his eye but-</p><p>Zoro is taken by surprise by three hard balls that hit against his calf. He swears, as it causes the muscle to spasm and his leg goes into a cramp. He falls, and rolls forward, blocking the rest of Usopp's shot with two of his blades. He hops up, his leg throbbing painfully, and can't help but mutter a small bit of praise, "Not bad."</p><p>Zoro turns sharp, and charges for Usopp. There's a hitch in his step now due to being struck in his calf, his muscle still clenching and unclenching painfully. Usopp's heard him complain about his overtaught muscles enough to know where to hit. Usopp knows his weaknesses... but Zoro knows Usopp's as well. He just has to utilize them. It'll be harder than it sounds.</p><p>Zoro barely manages to block off another shot fired by Usopp, a plant trying to wrap around his head as it springs to life.</p><p>He needs to get close. Usopp's skill is keeping others at a distance.</p><p>
  <em>Zoro needs to get close.</em>
</p><p>Usopp angles his Kabuto down and fires close to his own feet. He then stands there, his still red glowing eyes glaring out at Zoro. Zoro's face twitches, and he forces himself to stop, as a wall of bamboo, shoots out towards the open sky, separating them both in a wall of yellow and green poles. Zoro huffs and runs around to the other side, two blades drawn back to slice whatever Usopp will fire next, but Usopp is gone. Instinctively, he looks up and sees Usopp hanging on to one of the Bamboo poles while trying to aim at Zoro.</p><p>Usopp's expression is pained. From the looks of it, he'd grabbed on to the bamboo shoot as it shot toward the sky. His hand is bleeding, and his arm trembles as he holds on. Zoro smiles, impressed at the tactic.</p><p>Zoro pivots from Usopp's aim, his swords extend out, and he slices the bamboo stalks before leaping up to charge at Usopp. He's hoping to hit the sniper with the flat side of his blade. He doesn't want to cut Usopp, but he will if he has to. He's bringing the liar home to the Thousand Sunny.</p><p>"Sorry Usopp, but I'm going to knock you out and drag you back to the ship!" Zoro shouts as he climbs up the tumbling Bamboo poles.</p><p>Usopp doesn't answer Zoro's shout. He falls down from the stalks and aims his Kabuto just over Zoro's shoulder. He fires one shot behind Zoro, and the other in Zoro's face.</p><p>Zoro slices the pellet, and is startled when smoke surrounds the two of them. He feels Usopp dig his feet in his chest and kick, using his body like a springboard.</p><p>Zoro falls, and lands on the large springy plant that Usopp had shot behind him. It launches Zoro high in the air and sends him flying at a dangerous speed. He twists in the air, violently spinning himself like a raging tornado, his swords slicing through all the shots that Usopp is firing at him from his safe spot on the ground. One explodes on Zoro, blinding him for a second, and Usopp fires at him relentlessly. </p><p>He doesn't even hesitate when he reopens one of Zoro's wounds.</p><p>Zoro lands ungracefully to the ground, breathing hard, blood staining his shoulder.</p><p>The Captain and his crew are laughing.</p><p>Usopp is sweating, and looks slightly spent. His eyes have been continuously glowing red as he uses his Haki. If he keeps going like that, he might overexert himself. He points his Kabuto at Zoro and mutters grimly, "Sorry Zoro. I'm going back to the ship over my dead body!"</p><p>Zoro grits his teeth, but smiles. He'll have to try harder then.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sanji feels useless as he explores the abandoned village. It is clearly the enemy pirates hideout, but he can't find anything that would explain Usopp's behavior. He's found ample weapons, booze, food, and all kinds of miscellaneous things. But there is no sign of a secret enemy pointing a weapon at Usopp. Nothing yet, to explain Usopp's new desire to quit the crew.</p><p>Sanji is about the inspect the last house, when the door bursts open, and Nami is smacking him in the chin with her Clima-Tact.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>"Oh my God, Sanji!"</p><p>Nami catches Sanji before he can fall, and Sanji puts a hand on her shoulder to steady himself. He's relieved to see her. They've been separated for almost half a day, so seeing someone else from the crew is a relief. He's about to gush on her perfection but then he really takes her in.</p><p>Her eyes are red from tears, and she looks rough. Bruises on her face, her hair is a mess, and there is a shackle hanging free on one wrist.</p><p>"Nami-swan what happened?!" Sanji asks squeezing her arm. Whoever's done this, will pay. He'll knock their fucking teeth out!</p><p>Nami's eyes swim with emotion, and she gestures to two unconscious pirates inside the hut, "That asshole Captain caught me! He was about to... they were going to kill me. And then Usopp showed up with his Kabuto, and took out half of the pirates. It impressed the Captain... but he put a gun to my head and said he'd kill me unless Usopp joined his crew. He likes Usopp's skill, and wants to manufacture his pop greens with his crew! He was foaming at the mouth over it and oh-" Nami's face is full of despair, and her grip is like iron on Sanji's arm, "We have to stop it! We have to stop him! Where's Usopp?!"</p><p>Sanji is so fucking relieved, but also really terrified. He grips Nami just as tight, because the relief and fear have knocked out his equilibrium. "That explains... I knew Usopp wouldn't leave!" Sanji lets out one hard relieved and triumphant laugh, "I knew it!"</p><p>"He said he'd leave? He actually said it?" Nami asks voice tight with old pain, "He... he doesn't want to leave! He begged them to let me go, and they said they'd only do it if he joined the crew! They took him off somewhere-"</p><p>"Yeah, took him off to fight us! He's back there now, fighting Zoro-" Sanji held up a hand at Nami's visual alarm, "It sounds worse than it is! It's more of a stall than a fight! We weren't buying that Usopp wanted to leave."</p><p>Nami relaxes, "Really?"</p><p>Sanji flashes his most charming smile, "Really. We know Usopp doesn't want to leave." Gentler, Sanji says, "Zoro knows it."</p><p>There's a lot of emotions that pass over her face. She looks surprised, relieved, and then sorry for her doubt.</p><p>Sanji nods, because he can relate. He misjudged Zoro, worse than usual. Softly, he sighs, "Yeah... I know. I know. Come on... we'll sneak behind them and get the jump on them.  When Usopp sees you, he'll know what's up and we can end this farce!"</p><p>He offers to carry Nami, which is promptly shot down. Nami holds her head up high, "I was escaping just fine on my own Sanji! A few bruises and cuts are nothing!"</p><p>"I know Nami-swan, you're very strong, independent, brave, and so, so, so beautiful-" Sanji starts to gush, and Nami silences him with a glare.</p><p>"Not the time! We've gotta stop that fight before the boys hurt themselves."</p><p>Sanji nods in quiet agreement. Zoro was hurt before the battle, and Sanji isn't sure how well off Usopp is either. The thought of his two Nakama fighting each other is also a scary thought, and brings back bad memories. But Sanji's not going to doubt Zoro again. Zoro's not going to hurt Usopp... seriously at least. But Sanji's not sure how much Usopp will hold back, if at all. He's caught in a trap where he thinks Nami's life is at stake, and no doubt, he also doesn't want the other pirates to attack Zoro.</p><p>Usopp won't hold back. Better to be the one to knock your friend out than have someone else do it.</p><p>Sanji picks up the speed and leads Nami back. He hopes they're okay. And if not, he and Nami will be there to help in a minute.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Zoro has closed in on Usopp and swings his sword at Kabuto. His plan is to break the slingshot. Again, he's not really into the idea of slicing Usopp open. </p><p>They can't talk if Zoro does that, and it won't be a rescue if he does more damage to Usopp than the bad guys. And Zoro doesn't want to hurt Usopp, he never does. He wonders <em>(hates to think)</em> he might already have. He hopes Sanji's wrong. Sanji <strong><em>has</em></strong> to be wrong.</p><p>Zoro doesn't hate Usopp, or dislike him. Not even once has those thoughts seriously entered his head. Not even when Usopp started that fight with Luffy. Usopp and him aren't the same, but Zoro still thinks they understand each other. And Zoro wants to take care of the crew, in his own way. So everyone's gonna be held accountable if they screw up.</p><p>Even him.</p><p>So if he's screwed up, if he's made Usopp feel like he's not part of the crew, Zoro's going to apologize for it. And they'll work it out. </p><p>But first Zoro's gotta knock Usopp out.</p><p>Zoro's blades dig into the wolf plant Usopp has made. </p><p>As he struggles against it, Usopp is backing up, his eyes going in and out of his Haki. Zoro is moving as fast as he can, so Usopp must feel he needs his Haki to keep up. Not a bad idea. The wolf pushes back against Zoro's blades, and Zoro roars in the wolf's face and digs further. The wolf's red bulbous nose touches Zoro's brow, and a shocking current runs through his body.</p><p>"Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf," Usopp mutters as he searches in his pockets.</p><p>Zoro cuts through the wolf and collapses in a burst of diced leaves. Zoro twirls two of his blades for flare, and smiles over Wado's hilt. He gives a triumphant laugh and gloats, "Ha! Chopped salad."</p><p>Usopp chokes on a laugh and turns away from Zoro.</p><p>Zoro smirks, forgetting for a moment that there are enemy pirates watching, "We should try this again. I bet I could cut all your ammo down before they even hit the ground!"</p><p>"Why not try it now?" Usopp suggests, whipping around and sending more pop greens at Zoro's smiling face.</p><p>Zoro smirks and does try it. He slices through the pop green seeds, dodging vines, and giant Venus fly traps, and all sorts of wild creatures made of plants. He presses forward towards Usopp who is backing up again, away from the other pirates and closer towards the hut Zoro and Sanji had been hiding in. Usopp is starting to look panicked. He's even dropping his pop green as he walks backward, his hands fumbling in his bag.</p><p>As Zoro slices through another pop green he growls, "I'm not letting you get away Usopp! You're coming home with us."</p><p>Usopp looks affected by Zoro's choice of words. His throat bobs at the word home, his eyes misting over. His arm is unsteady as he aims at Zoro, and his back hits the door of the hut. Usopp looks startled by the door, and his gaze turns from Zoro to look back at the door in shock.</p><p>Grateful for the distraction he accidentally caused, Zoro launches himself in the air, swords poised to bring Usopp down. He's aiming to knock Usopp out in one go. He apologizes inside his head.</p><p>Usopp turns back to look at him his eyes calm and void of his Haki, and Zoro realizes too late, he's been caught in a trap.</p><p>Vines explode up from the ground, emerging like timed bombs from the scattered pop greens that Usopp had "spilled," in his hurried retreat. Zoro had not been prepared to cut the rising plants, and the vines tangle around him like thick steel bands. It's like he's being jostled by a living green river, and his body tumbles in the thick green. The vines stop moving and Zoro finds himself twisted around and suspended in the air, his limbs stretched out from his body. He flexes against the restraints and growls at his inability to move.</p><p>Usopp keeps Kabuto on Zoro, and moves away from the hut to stand in front of Zoro.</p><p>They can look eye to eye now.</p><p>"Not bad Usopp," Zoro praises Usopp again, unable to help himself.</p><p>Usopp reaches into his bag and pulls out a red shaped pellet. His expression is serious as he loads Kabuto.</p><p>The enemy Pirates are laughing, and the Captain claps slowly, calling out for Usopp to finish the job.</p><p>"You don't want to go with them Usopp," Zoro says calmly.</p><p>Usopp's lips tighten and he refuses to look Zoro in the eye.</p><p>Zoro grins around Wado, "You don't think I don't know what ammo you're about to fire? That Ketchup Boshi... to make it look like I'm dead. That gives you dead away."</p><p>Usopp finally looks into Zoro's eyes. His expression is sad and anxious. There's an apology in his eye, but a serious regretful resolution too. He takes aim.</p><p>"Usopp... I know you don't want to leave. I know you'd never leave if you had a choice," Zoro says, because he's really stuck in these vines. He might be in real trouble.</p><p>Usopp's jaw is clenched tight, and the emotions in his eyes are too complicated for Zoro to understand. Usopp loads the Ketchup Boshi anyway and aims it at Zoro.</p><p>"Just... play along Zoro. Get out of here," Usopp pleads, his lips barely moving as he whispers to Zoro.</p><p>"Not without you," Zoro snarls, his decision resolute.</p><p>"USOPP!" Nami's voice cuts through the laughter of the enemy pirates, and the change is quick and immediate. Time seems to slow as the next several seconds of events pass as slow as hours.</p><p>Zoro looks up and sees Nami and Sanji running from the village. Even at this distance, Zoro can tell Nami's been hurt. He understands immediately what happened, and how Usopp got to this point.</p><p>Usopp's eyes glow an intense red, and he whips around, his Kabuto aimed at the other pirates. He starts firing at them even faster than he had been firing at Zoro. The other pirates split into two factions. Some running for Sanji and Nami, while the rest take aim for Zoro and Usopp.</p><p>Usopp is knocking must of the gunman down before they can even pull the trigger. His hands shift in and out of his bag in rapid succession, and then he pivots to the left, then the right. He fires, and then returns to taking aim a the men scrambling to fire at Usopp and the tangled up Zoro. Two men fall out of trees on the left and on the right; large welts in the center of their foreheads. Zoro and Sanji hadn't seen them earlier, but Usopp obviously had. Idly, Zoro wondered if those men had been keeping their weapons trained on Usopp the entire time. A little extra insurance to make sure Usopp behaved.</p><p>Usopp lets a low hiss from under his breath, and Zoro watches him falter. It was just a second, but he recovered and kept his aim on their opponents. Tears were leaking down his face as he remained staring out unblinkingly at the enemy, his eyes glowing red. Usopp had to be exerting himself, but he wasn't stopping now.</p><p>A loud bang filled the air as one of the pirates managed to fire at Usopp. The bullet grazes Usopp's leg, and a blossoming of blood immediately stains his pants. Usopp winces, biting hard and suddenly into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Despite the wound, Usopp is still loading and reloading Kabuto, firing at the swarm of men.</p><p>Usopp's rigid stance screams of a man struggling with his fear and anxiety. But Usopp isn't stopping.</p><p>...And Zoro is<em> fucking</em> stuck in a tangle of vines!!</p><p>"Usopp! Call your damn plants off!" Zoro snarls, his body still trapped by the plants. It seemed like their grip only got tighter as he struggled.</p><p>Usopp ignored Zoro's cry, and keeps on firing, his face turned away towards the enemy. It didn't take long for Zoro to realize Usopp couldn't stop firing his Kabuto now, even if he wanted to. He had either run out of Pop greens, or didn't have time to procure them from the correct pocket in his bag. He was drawing his ammo without looking and hitting the gunmen at rapid speed. But he was not knocking them out or putting them on their ass. Usopp was just trying to keep the enemy back long enough for Sanji and Nami to take out their opponents before they could help Usopp with his.</p><p>Zoro strained, seething that he was trapped, and not helping Usopp. He could be helping!</p><p>"Usopp! Get me down from here!" Zoro roars, wincing as a pirate manages to get off another shot. The crack of his gun is loud in the air, and it floods Zoro with terrible anxiety. The shot flies extremely wide, but it whizzes by Usopp's head, and Zoro strains all the harder. </p><p>Usopp's luck can't and won't, last forever.</p><p>Usopp steps forward positioning himself more in front of Zoro. He puffs up his chest making himself a busy target, an easier target, to hit. That is if the gunman can get a shot off before Usopp can. Usopp's eyes are twitching as he strains to keep them open, a wet trail of tears leaking down his face as this tear ducts try to coax Usopp into blinking.</p><p>Zoro was straining with all his might. He was sure he was getting his legs free, but his arms... he'd have to dislocate his fucking shoulders if he wanted to--</p><p>Time slows again as Zoro's gaze is drawn towards the enemy's Captain. Sanji and Nami were downing the pirates that had rushed to meet them easily. Nami was fighting like a wildcat, clearly getting payback for whatever they had done to her. Sanji was also making quick work of the pirates, his face mottled with angry red, while his eyes were darting to both Usopp and Zoro. They were almost to the Captain, and the bastard seemed aware of that. He reached into his coat, his hand curling around the handle of a pistol, and he moved to extend it out.</p><p>Sanji and Nami's faces were alight with alarm. He would fire before they could get there to stop it.</p><p>Usopp seemed aware he was being drawn on, but he was focusing on the other pirates who were largely aiming for the trapped Zoro. It was clear if a choice to protect himself, or continue protecting Zoro needed to be made, he was going to protect Zoro. Willfully, Usopp kept his eyes away from the Captain, and focused on the other pirates, an audible growl hissing past his teeth as he continued to draw Kabuto's band.</p><p>Zoro watched all the key components of the battle move with dread. All the people who could help Usopp, and stop what was about to happen from happening, were hung up. Blocked off, or too far away to help. That Captain was going to draw and fire on Usopp, and Usopp would be shot in the core of his body-</p><p>
  <em>Over Zoro's dead body!</em>
</p><p>Biting down on the hilt of Wado, Zoro dislocates his shoulders.</p><p>The Captain extends his arm in full, and points his pistol at Usopp. He fires, thick smoke chasing after the fired shot. Two men alongside the Captain, fire their guns as well, their aim better on target than the shots fired previously. Three bullets are on target for Usopp. Only after the Captain fires, does Sanji's flaming leg hit him in the center of his back, Nami's Clima-tact following shortly afterward.</p><p>Zoro's eyes glow with his own red haki, and he twists his body, blanketing his arms around Usopp. He traces the line of bullets speeding for them, and sliced, willing his sword to become stronger and slice the bullets aimed for Usopp. He would cut even bullets to protect his Nakama and that's what Zoro was doing! Smoke clouded around them, and Zoro felt his swords slice through the compounded steel. Usopp hit against Zoro's back, and Zoro wrapped his arms around the sniper, pushing them both to the ground; the pair of them falling in a twisted heap.</p><p><em>'I did it, he wasn't hit. Usopp's fine!'</em> Zoro tells himself, fighting against the primal scream that was building inside him. The uncertainty that he hadn't acted fast enough is maddening. But Zoro keeps chanting that he did it, that he saved Usopp. If he says it hard enough, says it firm enough... it'll be true.</p><p>Time speeds back up, and the smoke of the battle began to clear.</p><p>"USOPP!"</p><p>"ZORO!"</p><p>Zoro lifted his head, Wado still in his teeth. He squints out on the battlefield seeing their enemy down. Sanji and Nami were running forward, both pale and their expressions stricken. Their eyes are focused on the curled figure in Zoro's lap.</p><p>Zoro swallows hard, and looks down as Usopp in his lap.</p><p>Usopp had been turned towards him during the fall, the sniper crushed into his chest. He does not move. His body is stiff against Zoro, his arms still extended out as if he was still aiming his weapon. Zoro lets out a painful grunt and releases his swords. He then turns his head and drops Wadou ungracefully from his mouth. It was near impossible to move his arms, he could not cradle Usopp, nor shake him as he wished he could be doing. Still, Zoro managed to shift enough so that Usopp could roll slightly off him so that Zoro can have a look.</p><p>Usopp's eyes were closed, tear tacks drying on his cheeks.</p><p>His chest, and Zoro's chest were blotted with a large swath of red. </p><p>"Usopp!" Zoro roared like a wounded animal, his breath choking around the name.</p><p>He couldn't have been too late.</p><p>Usopp's eyes snapped open startingly fast. Blinking with surprise, his eyes are bloodshot from how long he had been keeping them open from before. Usopp shifts in Zoro's grasp, sitting up much too easily for someone who looks like they were shot in the chest.</p><p>"W-Wow Zoro! Did you cut down bullets?! Your swordsman-" Usopp's energetic nervous cheer is cut off by Zoro pitching forward and leaning against Usopp in a heavy thud.</p><p>It's his best attempt at a hug for now while his arms are still out of place.</p><p>"What the hell Usopp! I thought... are you bleeding? Are you hurt?" Zoro demanded, relief taking the growl out of his tone.</p><p>Usopp wraps one arm around Zoro's back and then his other hand, still clinging to Kabuto, comes between them and Usopp touches their dampened chests.</p><p>"Oh! Oh no, that's a Ketchup Boshi!" Usopp laughs, eyes twinkling with mischievousness. "It got crushed when you grabbed me! Thanks for that... I might have been a goner if you hadn't gotten out!"</p><p>"Well, next time, take down your fucking plants!"</p><p>"I was a little busy Zoro!" Usopp harumphed, before smiling at Nami and Sanji who had reached them.</p><p>Nami dropped next to Usopp and flung her arms around Usopp. She squeezed him tight before shouting, "That was a stupid thing to do! You don't agree to go off with some bastards for my sake! I'm going to fine you!"</p><p>"Ah, Nami! Have a heart! I was desperate! Don't take my money!" Usopp pleads for his allowance.</p><p>Usopp's expression sobers suddenly and he looks at Zoro seriously, "Hey, Zoro... all that stuff I was saying-"</p><p>"Hey. Don't," Zoro says firmly. He holds Usopp's gaze. "I know you didn't want to leave. Worst lie I've ever heard you tell. Not convincing at all."</p><p>A myriad of emotions flashed on Usopp's face, and his eyes get teary, "Y-Yeah?"</p><p>Zoro nods once, "Yeah."</p><p>While Zoro is staring at Usopp, trying to convey more than what he is saying with his mouth, Sanji drops to his side, and slips his left shoulder back into place. It is a jarring jolt of pain.</p><p>"Ah, fucking! Jesus!" Zoro swears, glaring at the chef.</p><p>Sanji smirks back, "I thought it would be easier to put it back in while you were distracted."</p><p>"Yeah, thanks. Put the other one back in so I can throttle you!" Zoro growls.</p><p>"Actually we better, Luffy and the others are probably still fighting on the other side of the island. We've got to get back to him," Nami says tone apologetic as she reaches for Zoro's other arm. Usopp wiggles out of her grasp, and limps to his feet. His pant leg is stained a dark red.</p><p>"You alright?" Sanji asks, Zoro closing his mouth after he was beaten to the punch.</p><p>"It's fine," Usopp says dismissively, "Chopper can see to it."</p><p>Sanji curses and shifts to Usopp, "Hold still Longnose, let me look at it."</p><p>Sanji moves aside some of Usopp's torn fabric, and frowns at what he sees. He mutters Chopper's name, and rips off a part of his shirt, so that he can tie it tight around Usopp's wound. Zoro watches quietly, and worries over Usopp's wound. How bad is it? Did those pirates beat Usopp up beforehand? What-</p><p>Nami pops his shoulder back into place, and Zoro swears again.</p><p>His friends are good at catching him off guard.</p><p>Nami and Sanji help him stand while Usopp retrieves Zoro's swords. He gathers them up and offers them out with the utmost care. Zoro nods at Sanji and Nami in thanks, but steps forward and retrieves his blades. He moves stiffly as returns them to their sheath, and throws an arm around Usopp's shoulders. He leans against the sniper, Usopp wincing a little as he takes some of Zoro's weight.</p><p>Zoro doesn't let up, Usopp's going to have to deal with it for now.</p><p>"You did good. Don't ever do that shit again though," Zoro says seriously.</p><p>Sanji "subtly" nods at Nami, and the two of them start walking ahead, muttering something about Luffy being on the other side of the island.</p><p>Zoro holds Usopp back, keeping him in place as he keeps his arm around him.</p><p>"Don't ever fire at you again?" Usopp asks to clarify. He slips an arm around Zoro's waist, offering to support the swordsman. Zoro lets him, and guides Usopp in their first step.</p><p>Smiling, Zoro answers, "Oh no, we could try that again another time. I'd like to see how well I could do against your entire arsenal," Zoro gives Usopp a long hard sideways glare, "Don't ever give yourself up again."</p><p>"I wasn't!" Usopp whines defensively, "I was stalling for time anyway! Knew you'd know I'd never leave! Knew you'd save me." There is a shakey nervousness.</p><p>Zoro squeezes Usopp's shoulder tight, and keeps walking, his eyes staring out ahead, "You're right. I know you'd never leave. And I'd rescue you every time."</p><p>He can feel the relief in Usopp's shoulders and Zoro squeezes again, walking with Usopp as an equal. </p><p>Maybe they do need to talk a little more about the past. Just so Zoro can check that everything is fine. He glances at Usopp and sees the relief and pride on his face. Zoro can't help the wild grin that splits his face. He has a feeling the talk is unnecessary. Usopp knows that Zoro trusts him, that they're Nakama. Everything is alright... but Zoro thinks perhaps there's no harm in checking in.</p><p><em>'Fuck Sanji though. He doesn't know shit.'</em> Zoro reasons as he gives Usopp's shoulder another satisfying squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've thought about how to write this fic for a long dang time. It took some thinking but I like what came out of it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>